


Harry Potter Futa Challenge

by Monstro_Pix_3



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Foursome - F/F/F/M, Futanari, Multi, Shameless Smut, Small Penis, Threesome - F/F/F, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:01:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27434743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monstro_Pix_3/pseuds/Monstro_Pix_3
Summary: An idea where Harry and ladies of Hogwarts have sex but the ladies have penises.
Relationships: Amelia Bones/Harry Potter, Angelina Johnson/Harry Potter, Bellatrix Black Lestrange/Harry Potter, Bellatrix Black Lestrange/Narcissa Black Malfoy/Andromeda Black Tonks, Bellatrix Black Lestrange/Narcissa Black Malfoy/Harry Potter/Andromeda Black Tonks, Bellatrix Black Lestrange/Nymphadora Tonks, Harry Potter/Alicia Spinnet, Harry Potter/Andromeda Black Tonks, Harry Potter/Andromeda Black Tonks/Nymphadora Tonks, Harry Potter/Aurora Sinistra, Harry Potter/Nymphadora Tonks, Harry Potter/Pomona Sprout, Harry Potter/Septima Vector, Irma Pince/Harry Potter, Katie Bell/Angelina Johnson/Alicia Spinnet, Katie Bell/Angelina Johnson/Harry Potter/Alicia Spinnet, Katie Bell/Harry Potter, Minerva McGonagall/Harry Potter, Narcissa Black Malfoy/Harry Potter, Narcissa Black Malfoy/Nymphadora Tonks
Comments: 8
Kudos: 32





	Harry Potter Futa Challenge

Some ideas where harry and some ladies with cocks have sex. Some scenarios that I have in mind.

1\. Quidditch locker room with the chasers.

2\. Grimmauld place with Tonks and Black sisters.

3\. Staff room of lady teachers.

4\. DMLE Office of director

5\. ORGY with all pairings mentioned.'

6\. Other situations as pleased

Some stipulations (NOT strictly necessary but is recommended):

1\. Harry should have a small cock (around say 5-6")

2\. Ladies' cocks should be bigger than Harry.

Ideas inspired by True Wizard's Way, Sensations of Shemales, Sissy Experience.


End file.
